1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device having shared bit-line sense amplifiers.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may have higher operating speed, lower power consumption, higher degree of integration, and/or smaller size. To these ends, a semiconductor memory device in which a plurality of bit lines use one sense amplifier in common has been made. In order for a column decoder to select the bit lines, a number of column selection lines should be the same as a plurality of bit lines.